


Watch Me

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [12]
Category: Sledgefu -Fandom, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Eugene knew he was not in the right headspace to have sex; he was bone tired.  The past week had been long.  He knew Snafu missed him, but he was just too exhausted to figure out an answer.  Apparently Snafu had found one for him.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This smutty little fic is for the fictober20 prompt “watch me.”
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Characters based solely upon The Pacific (TV).

Feeling something bump against his arm, Eugene struggled to open his eyes. He’d had a long evening with a study group and really had not been able to spend much time with Snafu.

Glancing over he saw his lover trailing his fingers up and down the outline of his own cock through his briefs.

“What the hell, Snaf?” Eugene questioned, watching his husband’s hand slide across his stomach.

“I knew you were tired Gene,” he murmured. “I didn’ want ta wake ya.”

Eugene knew he was not in the right headspace to have sex; he was bone tired. The past week had been long. He knew Snafu missed him, but he was just too exhausted to figure out an answer. Apparently Snafu had found one for him.

Stumbling a kiss upon Snafu’s neck he was greeted with “you don’ have ta do nothin Gene. Jus’ go ahead and watch.”

Cupping Eugene’s face for a kiss he let out a low groan. He was going to draw this out as long as possible. Who knew? Maybe Gene would feel energized and decide to play.

Watching Snafu palm himself through his briefs Eugene felt entranced. Watching his lover roll his hips up grasping the head of his cock had Eugene all but salivating. Why the fuck did he have to be so tired? Although he was starting to feel a bit more awake. Who wouldn’t; watching the show he was currently getting.

Watching as Snafu cupped his cock, rolling into his hand Eugene watched him give it a squeeze. A gasp leaving his lips Merriel ground down a little harder on his already hard cock.

He’d even given a smirk and shake of the head when Eugene reached out to touch him.

“Uh uh, Gene.” Snafu admonished; “no touchin’ just wachin’ me.”

Slipping his briefs down Snafu grasped his cock, grabbing the lube from the drawer. Sliding his hand up slowly he gasped; thumbing over the head.

“You’re all I can think about Gene.” He whispered; loosely thrusting up into his fist, back arching. Continuing his slow slide Eugene watched as he gripped a little tighter, playfulness leaving; desire spreading across his face.

Looking over at his excited husband Eugene wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to climb over there and give Snafu what he needed, but Snafu was in charge tonight. Batting his hand away Snafu continued stroking his cock.

Glancing over and seeing Eugene’s crestfallen expression Snafu encouraged again “jus **watch me** ,” he uttered.

Languidly rolling his hips he gently squeezed the tip letting out a low groan. If Gene was going to watch he was going to put on one hell of a show.

“You do this to me Gene,” He murmured; quickening the pace on his cock. All he could think of was Eugene. Those doe eyes when he got aroused, the rosy flush that spread across his chest, his mouth panting gasps only for him.

Snafu couldn’t wait. He’d been thinking about it all day and should have probably jerked off in the shower, but there was something so sensual about having Eugene watch him.

Gasping he gripped his dick tighter; thrusting up into his hand. His abs were tight, breath rapid, all he could think of was Gene’s beautiful face while he sucked him off.

“Oh fuck, Gene.” He murmured. “I need you so much.” He gasped, jerking his cock faster; he could feel heat winding it’s way through his body.

“Oh fuck.” he cried, hips helplessly canting up.

“Please Gene,” he begged; undulating his hips he couldn’t stop the pleas falling from his mouth.

“Please, for fuck’s sake.” Thrusting his cock into his hand his body shuddered.

“Please Gene.” He panted. “Just kiss me.” He whined. “Tis all I need.”

Feeling Gene’s tired hand snake out Snafu almost came when he touched him.

Squeezing his eyes shut he begged, no morals, completely primal. “Oh fuck, Gene.” He cried.

Feeling his hips roll, Snafu gripped Eugene’s jaw as he kissed his mouth passionately. He was past the point of just teasing. He needed his husband’s hand and he wasn’t too ashamed to beg for it.

“Oh God Gene.” He cried, tossing his head to the side; panting breaths escaping. His own hand punishingly jerking his cock. “ please touch me.”

Looking at his lover’s flushed cheeks, panting breaths Eugene knew there wasn’t anything he could do to deny him.

“Let me,” he whispered; taking Snafu’s cock in hand.

“Let me love you Snafu,” he cajoled.

Removing his husband's hand from his painfully hard cock Eugene took up the pace he needed.

Looking at the man spread before him Eugene’s breath caught. He was so effortlessly beautiful. Brows drawn together, panting breaths escaping his mouth, back arching.

Gripping him tighter Eugene knew exactly how to push Snafu over the edge.

Whispering into his ear a simple “you know you want me to fuck you Mer” Stroking him tighter, ever quicker he heard his partner’s breath hitch.

There it was that point of no return. Snafu could tease however he wanted, but Eugene knew when he was close. He’d been with Snafu too many times to not know the signs.

Knowing full well what dirty talk did to Snafu; Eugene murmured. “You thinking about fuckin’ my mouth Snaf?” Placing a kiss along the side of his sweating neck.

“Oh fuck Gene,” Snafu muttered; body undulating into Eugene’s hand.

Watching the sweat break out upon Snafu's stomach Eugene skated his lips ever lower.

“I don’t know,” Eugene muttered. “Only good boys deserve that.” Slowing his hand down teasingly he watched a scowl cross his husband’s face.

Grasping Eugene’s shoulder Snafu exclaimed “oh, please don’ stop Gene.” He wasn’t to proud to plead; eyes wild.

Attempting to get Gene to grasp him tighter he continued. “I’ll be so good.” Panting, he eyed Eugene over him. “Please,”. He pleaded. “I’ll be so good for you Gene.” He begged. “Anythin’ you want.”

Running his lips down Snafu’s happy trail Eugene dipped his tongue down into his belly button.

“What do you want, Snafu?” He asked, mouth teasingly above the head of his cock.

“Do ya even have ta ask Gene?” He moaned. “I want to fuck your mouth until I shoot cum inside it.” He managed to grit out.

“So you think I should let you fuck my mouth, even though you haven’t even touched me?” Eugene cocked a brow questiongly.

Staring up at Snafu’s face was breathtaking. Eyes squeezed shut, brows pulled together in concentration; chest heaving. He looked completely delectable.

Grasping Snafu’s cock he heard a gasp; desperation shining though.

“I’ll do whateva’ ya want Gene,” he lamented. “Just please God give me what I need.” Hips squirming as Eugene placed an arm across them.

Thinking it over contemplatively Eugene thought about his lover. It was obvious he needed relief; Eugene had his hands full of a very excited Snafu. Deciding to draw things out he crept up his lover’s chest.

A breath whispering upon Snafu’s neck Eugene murmured. “Just how close are you Snafu?”

“I swear ta God Gene, if you’d just lick me I’d cum all ova’ everywhere.

Looking at his man below him he removed his hand completely causing Snafu to whimper.

“Well here’s the way it’s going to be Snafu,” he emphasized. “I’ll touch you when and if I want to.”

Skating kisses down Snafu’s torso Eugene felt Snafu's breath start to catch.

Pulling Snafu’s hand away from his dick where it had crept back he saw the consternation settle upon his lover’s face.

“Did you honestly think I’d just let you jack off while I watched? He questioned; hand firmly upon Snafu’s jaw.

“Really?” Eugene asked. “That would be way too easy for you. If that’s what you wanted you should have taken yourself in hand in the shower.”

Watching Snafu’s stomach muscles quiver Eugene grinned, desperately trying to ignore his own hard cock.

“What have you been doing all day Snafu Shelton?” Sliding a finger down his abdomen he felt it clench. “You been thinking about us today?”

Trailing a finger up his lover’s cock he continued “Were you thinking about me slamming my dick up your ass?”

Watching Snafu’s panting increase, practically hyperventilating Eugene settled in for some fun. Yes he was tired, but Snafu undressed, moments from cumming definitely had his attention.

“So let’s just start again,” Eugene breathed into his ear; noticing Snafu squirming desperately at Eugene’s touch.

Trailing a finger along Snafu’s thigh he questioned “what do you want Snafu?” He whispered; ever patient waiting for his response.

Watching those blue eyes connect with his Eugene knew he was moments from babbling.

“I want you ta fuck me Gene,” he stuttered out.

“Are you sure?” Eugene asked, prolonging the inevitable.

Watching his lover’s chest rise and fall Eugene waited for an answer; fingers lazily trailing circles upon Snafu’s stomach.

“I want you to fuckin’ fuck me Gene,” Snafu ground out. “I want you to slam your cock up my fuckin’ ass.”

Slipping his fingers into the lube Eugene set about getting his lover ready. He would never hurt Snafu. He was his person and usually he preferred making love rather than dirty sex; but sometimes Eugene knew that’s what Snafu needed.

Gazing down at the flushed man beneath him Eugene felt a rush of love. It was hard enough keeping Snafu still when he wasn’t worked up, excited it was damn near impossible. Hips grinding, stomach quivering; a look of consternation upon his face, beautiful mouth in a pout.

Laying aside him he nudged Snafu’s legs open. Leaning partly across his chest he slowly slipped a finger in; hearing a sharp intake of breath. He moved his finger slowly allowing his lover time to get used to the intrusion.

“Add another,” Snafu squirmed waiting for Eugene to comply. Feeling the second  
finger enter him Snafu pushed back against them. He was tired of all this fuckin’ around.

“Come on Gene,” he whined. “I’m ready.” Pushing down hard on the fingers currently buried inside him he gasped. “There,” he moaned; desperately trying to get some friction.

Slipping his fingers out Eugene wiped the excess lube down his cock. Raising up over Snafu he leant down nibbling that luscious mouth. He knew how dirty that mouth could be; he had been on the receiving end of it way too many times.

Hitching Snafu’s leg around his back Eugene slowly sank into his body. It took his breath away. Tight, velvety warmth; hips already thrusting up to get the friction he desired.

Feeling Snafu wrap his legs around Eugene’s waist he pushed up; hard.

“Come on, Gene.” He whined. “Give it ta me.” Feeling the sharp bite of Snafu’s nail grasping his shoulder he picked up the pace.

Feeling Snafu’s body shuddering he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to cum.

Squeezing his arms around Eugene’s neck, low groans leaving his lips, Snafu was right there.

Holding himself up with one arm Eugene slid his hand down just barely brushing the head of Snafu’s cock. Feeling the involuntary flinch and jagged breath he started stroking him.

“Oh God, Gene,” he gasped. “Faster.” Snafu’s body was strung so tight he knew he was seconds from exploding; heart thundering.

Leaning down for a kiss Eugene sped his hand up flicking the head on each upstroke. Hearing a groan and feeling Snafu tense his fist was soon covered in hot cum.

Hearing moans from his lover’s mouth, head thrown to the side Eugene snuck a kiss down his throat.

Pulling his own cock out he started stroking himself above Snafu’s abdomen. Leaning over for a kiss he continued to stroke his cock forcefully; feeling his climax hit him like a freight train, spraying cum across Snafu’s chest.

Panting Snafu smirked as he wiped a stray spot of cum off his chin and licked it from his thumb.

Leaning down for a kiss Eugene grabbed a discarded t-shirt to clean them both up.

Sighing contentedly Snafu raised a hand to Eugene’s face. “Thought ya was just too tired for this?” He teased. Pulling him in for a kiss.

“With the show you just put on, Snaf?” Laughing he placed a kiss behind his ear. “You’re irresistible.”

Cackling wildly Snafu pulled him in for a languid kiss. “See, next time I know exactly what ta do,” He teased, giving a wink.


End file.
